thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150111094642/@comment-24796133-20150111135608
The helicopters are coming in to land as far as I can tell. The only people around here are us. They must be NCO. My blood boils and my veins glow brightly. Jacob and I start running back to the car. I fall into a half daze, focused on running and thinking about how to kill them. What? Why am I thinking all of these things? We burst out of the treeline a couple of minutes later and can see the helicopters in the field, their rotors slowing down to a halt. These don't look like army helicopters at all, no visible armaments, but they are all black. There are four in total, one of them looks like a civilian craft more than anything else. What is this? Just then the doors on the main craft open and four men slide out. Two of them look to be in suits, the other two clearly soldiers, assualt rifles in their hands. This isn't an attack, at least not yet. Kat, Sophia and Casper are standing in front of the car, watching all of this, and us two to one side. Zoe must be in camo again. The four men approach us and I see one of the doors of the other helis open, and a few more soldiers pour out. Saying I'm wary right now is an understatement. One wrong move and I'm pretty sure I'll rip through them. Keep it calm. The men in suits approach Kat and Casper, taking off their sunglasses. This looks like some scene from Men In Black. It doesn't help that they look like agents J and K from the film. Jacob gives a small snigger and I can tell he's thinking the same thing. The older of the two starts to speak. "It was surprisingly easy to track you lot, you should be more careful. Almost everyone else out there wants to kill you right now." He must be around fifty, greying hair but not too many lines on his face, dark, almost black eyes. "And you don't want to kill us then? It doesn't really look like that's the idea with all those guns around you." Kat replies, and I sense the anger in her voice. Good. "Those are merely a precaution for any unprovoked hostility. Unlike many we do not believe mutants to be savages who want to kill everyone." "Well halleluiga for that then!" Jacob says in the most sarcastic tone I've ever heard. The other man just looks at him disapprovingly. He hasn't said anything but I already hate him for that look. The older man, clearly the leader, keeps going. "We're here to offer you something no other group on the planet can. A chance to live something akin to a normal life, as normal as the circumstances will allow at least." "Who are you people exactly?" Kat asks. "We're part of an agency that can help people like you, but only if you're willing to help us." "And what exactly would this help be?" "Our organisation exists to prevent major world conflict before it ever starts. I'm sure you are aware of the terrorist threat that was sent around the world yesterday. The mutant who calls himself 'Pluto' has declared war against humans. Our organisation cannot allow that. We are dedicated to the safegaurd of our people, human and mutant alike. Most people cannot see the benefit of people like you, we can. But there are of course exceptions, Pluto being one of them. We are proposing a contract with you. With your help in stopping Pluto and his threats towards the world as a whole, we will, in exchange, prove that mutants such as yourselves are far more valuable to society than anyone realises. We can offer you protection, necessities and a chance to prove yourselves to the world as allies, not enemies." "And I'd assume form looking around that stopping Pluto means we'd be joining your army?" Casper asks. "Yes. We've tracked you here from your skirmish in London, with our resources it wasn't difficult. We know you are all capable in a fight, and we can help you to further understand your mutations and learn to use them to their full potential." I speak for the first time. "And what if we say no? Do we get shot down as a threat?" I don't trust these people at all. He looks at me. "We will not take any action should you refuse our offer. But this is your best option for survival. And should you stay on the run, hiding will only grant you so much time, especially in your condition." This makes me flip out for a second and I pace over to him until until I'm standing right in front of me. "Let's make a few things clear here. You will never tell me, or any of us, what is best for us. If you try to experiment on us, I will have no hesitation in killing any of you. And should you try to force us into doing anything, I will personally rip your throats out through your mouths." Usually when people make death threats they are bluffing, but I cannot tell if I would be capable of doing this to them. Either way, it is what I'd want to do to them. The leader looks unphased, I didn't expect any less from him other than recognition. "So, do we have an agreement?" He asks in a calm tone. I walk away from him and back to where I was. The others look at each other, considering the options. "I'm in" Zoe says as she appears from thin air. Of course she is. The leader gives a small smile. Sophia agrees next, then Kat and Casper. They look at Jacob and I expetantly. "It's our best option guys, you know it is." Kat says to us. I look at Jacob and know he is thinking the same thing. This screams betrayal on every single level, and I don't believe for a second they have mutant interest at heart. But this is about survival, not beliefs. I know that Jacob will be keeping as close a watch as I will on this group, but for the time being, we have to agree. We nod together and the man smiles. Just then Sophia staggers a little, her eyes clouding over. Kat holds her steady as she freezes up and stares into the distance. Is this what her power looks like? That's freaky. She remains like this for 10 seconds or so, just staring. The soldiers seem tense, I can't blame them. Eventually she relaxes, her eys returning to normal, and breathes heavily. "There was a fight going on," she says, panting, "at first I was through the eys of a girl, she was struggling with a wound, some other girl was trying to wrap her shoulder in a bandage. Then my view switched to some girl floating down from a high building, watching some fight going on, I think in the empire state building? That's what it looked like." The man then suddenly gets on his phone and walks away, making a call. The other man in a suit tells us to load onto the helis, we're leaving.